Who Knew
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Awoken much earlier than he'd like, Lucas finds Ness singing his heart out over his lost friend, and tries to comfort him the best he can. Rated T for swearing.


Author's Note: So yeah, was up at 2:00 AM today on You Tube, looking for good musics, and as I started listening to an old favorite by Pink, I was like "Holy shit, this is Ness and Porky's relationship right here." Then I proceeded to cry like a silly little fangirl and waste a few tissues, completely distracting myself from my originally planned birthday fic. And thus, this was born. It's still 2:00 as I write... Forgive me if I fuck up,

Vladimir: You probably will.

Me: Shut up, I know that. It's early, I'm crying, and it's dark. It's bound to happen.

Disclaimer: I cry like a little bitch. I have yet to see Shigesato Itoi do this.

/OO/

It was early in the morning when Lucas awoke. He actually couldn't be sure it was morning, as there wasn't any light coming in through the window. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes and tried to figure out why he was awake, he heard a quiet shuffling sound. He looked over to his right and saw a figure walking out of the bedroom he shared with Ness. 'Ness?' he thought. 'What's he doing up so early?' Deciding to investigate, Lucas got out of bed and quietly walked to the door, peeking out into the hallway. He looked right and saw Ness walking to the front door, opening it near silently and walking out into the zoo. The raven shut the door behind him, and all was silent again in the house.

Lucas waited for a few moments, then walked to the door and looked through the peephole. He could see Ness walking in the direction of the entrance to the zoo, where all the cages were located. 'Is he going somewhere? Where would he be leaving to, and so early in the morning?' Lucas wondered. He waited until Ness was out of sight, then quietly opened the door and shut it, running to catch up to him. He ran for a while, worried that he may have lost Ness, then skidded to a stop when he saw the capped boy sitting on top of one of the cages, his back facing him. His knees were drawn up to his chest, his chin resting on top of them and his arms wrapped around him. Ness was staring out at the slowly lightening sky, humming quietly. He lifted one hand and started to tap out an upbeat rhythm, then opened his mouth and started to sing, hesitantly, as if afraid to break the silence.

"You took my hand, you showed me how~ You promised me you'd be around~ Uh huh~ That's right~ I took your words, and I believed~ In everything you said to me~ Yeah huh~ That's right~" Ness closed his eyes as he sang, his face blank and strangely peaceful. Lucas watched his friend in awe, not daring to break the spell Ness's singing had created. He never knew he was so good!

Ness kept singing, growing louder in volume now. "If someone said three years from now~ You'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out~ Cuz they're all wrong~ I know~ Better~ Cuz you said forever~ And ever~ Who knew~" Ness nodded his head to the still cheerful beat only he heard, though it was clear by now that the song itself wasn't quite cheerful.

'Ness...' Lucas thought. 'Who are you singing about?' He was afraid to ask and make him stop singing, or possibly startle him into falling. So he listened, mesmerized by the sound of his friend's voice.

"Remember when we were such fools, and so convinced, and just too cool~? Oh no~ No no~" Ness reached a hand out in front of him, as if trying to grab something. "I wish I could touch you again~ I wish I could still call you friend~" His voice wavered a bit, thick with some unidentifiable emotion. "I'd give... Anything..." Ness lifted his head up, tilting it back so he was looking straight up at the sky that was turning pink as the sun started to rise. "When someone said count your blessings now! 'Fore they're long gone, I guess I just didn't know how! I was all wrong! They knew... Better..." Ness's voice became quieter, ad he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "Still, you said forever... And ever... Who knew."

Lucas looked sadly at his friend, his own heart clenching as he sensed Ness's pain. He had a pretty good idea of who Ness was singing about now. 'Damn him... For all the pain he's caused.' Lucas took a few steps forward, wanting to comfort the raven-haired psychic, but stopped. Something was telling him to wait for the song to be over, so he came no closer and waited for his friend to finish.

Ness had somewhat recovered, his voice not as strong as when he'd started out, but he no longer sounded like he might break down at any second. "I'll keep you locked in my head~ Until we meet again~ Until we, until we meet again~ And I won't forget you my friend..." Ness's voice saddened again. "What happened?" Ness stopped tapping the song's rhythm, standing up on the cage with his hands clenched into fists. "If someone said three years from now~ You'd be long gone, I'd stand up and punch them out! Cuz they're all wrong! And, that last kiss~ I'll cherish~ Until we meet again~ And time makes~ It harder~ I wish I could remember! But I keep! Your memory! You visit me in my sleep! My darling... Who knew~" Tears started running down Ness's face, and his head lowered. "My darling... My darling... W-who knew... My darling... I miss you... My darling... Who knew." Ness sat back down on the cage, his shoulders shaking as quiet sobs escaped him. "Who knew..."

Lucas stood there in shock at the turn the song had taken. 'Did they... Actually kiss?' The thought of Ness's first kiss being Porky made him... Jealous. Lucas shook his head. 'Idiot! That isn't important right now! Helping Ness is what matters.' He walked to the cage Ness was sitting on and climbed up it until he reached the top where Ness sat. Lucas put an arm around Ness's shoulders, hugging him from the side. Ness looked up at the blonde with a tear-stained face, surprised that he was there. Ness trembled for a moment, then threw himself at Lucas with a sob, wrapping his arms tightly around him as he buried his face in the other's shirt. Lucas nearly fell backward, but managed to keep his balance and held them both up, rubbing Ness's back in an attempt to comfort him. "It's okay..." He said. "If it makes you feel any better, you have an amazing singing voice."

Ness let out a giggle, though it was quickly smothered by more tears. "I-I just miss him so much! I wish things had happened differently, and he hadn't ended up the way he did! I want what we used to have back... I know it's stupid, but even after everything he's done to both of us... I miss him."

Lucas shook his head and kept rubbing the raven's back. "It's not stupid, Ness. I know how close you used to be. I... I'm fine with you still wanting to be with him."

Ness lifted his head and looked at Lucas, sniffling. "T-thanks, Luke." He wiped his tears with his hand and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness's waist, tucking his head under his chin. Looking over the raven's shoulder, he saw that the sun had risen, the sky now a myriad of pinks and oranges. "Hey, how about we go back home? I'll make breakfast." Lucas offered. Ness nodded his head, not moving from his spot. "Um, Ness, breakfast means moving." Lucas said, letting go of the raven's waist.

Ness nodded again. "I know." He still didn't move, instead clinging even tighter to Lucas.

Lucas decided to be a little more direct. "So, you should probably start moving, huh?" Ness pulled back to give Lucas a pitiful look. "Or you could carry me." He suggested. Lucas opened his mouth to tell Ness no, but found that he couldn't. The poor guy had already had an emotional morning... Plus, he was cute when he pouted. Lucas sighed and turned around. "Climb on my back, Ness."

Ness smiled and did so happily, his arms wrapping around Lucas's chest while his legs wrapped around his waist. "Thank you, Lucas." He said sweetly and nuzzled the blonde's shoulder.

Lucas blushed a little and mumbled "No problem" before climbing down from the cage, making sure he went slowly so he wouldn't risk making Ness lose his grip and fall. Stepping off the last bar, he turned and began walking back the way he'd come. Lucas looked up at the sky while he walked, smiling at how beautiful it looked. "You're lucky I love you." He said, then froze as he realized what he'd unintentionally let slip. 'Oh... Crap.' He felt Ness shift on his back, then a warm pair of lips touched his cheek. Lucas blushed deeply, turning his head a little to look at Ness.

The raven smiled at him, looking truly happy. "I love you too, Luke. Even if Porky was my first kiss, you're the only one I'll be doing that with from now on. Now, can we hurry up and go home? I'm starving!"

Lucas stared at Ness for a few seconds before looking away, nodding his head as he started walking again. "S-sure thing." Ness giggled and placed his head on top of the blonde's, sighing happily. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Lucas blushed deeper, but didn't say anything. A comfortable silence fell over them as they grew closer to their house, only broken by the sound of Lucas's footsteps. It was two minutes into the walk back when Ness spoke up. "I really do love you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled and continued walking. "I didn't think you would feel that way. I thought you just saw me as a friend."

Ness let out a laugh and rubbed his head against Lucas's shoulder. "How could anyone not love you? You're so sweet and kind... Plus, you're really cute."

Lucas blushed again, looking down and shaking his head. "I am not-" He stopped, seeing their home among the rubble that was the Ruined Zoo. "Oh, look, we're home!" Lucas exclaimed, grateful for the distraction. As he thought would happen, Ness immediately jumped down from his back with a delighted shout, running to the door. "Yay! Home means food! Come on, Lucas!" Ness threw open the door and ran inside, already talking about what he wanted for breakfast.

Lucas smiled, watching the raven, and followed behind him at a slower pace. 'I'm so lucky to have you, Ness. I promise I'll never hurt you the way he did.' Lucas walked inside the home he shared with Ness, closing the door behind him. 'Never.'

/OO/

Author's Note: I procrastinated way too much on this. I started this maybe a month or more ago, and I'm just now finishing it. So much to write, draw, plus school and shit. Ugh. I hate school. Anyway, ignore my bitching and please review? I'll love you forever, even if I don't know you!


End file.
